malevolentfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first season to be debuted in Malevolent Productions. It will feature 18 houseguests competing to battle it out for the title as well as the prize money that comes along with it! Twists *'Den of Temptation' - America will vote on which Houseguest they would like to send into the 'Den of Temptation' to be enticed by a potentially game-changing offer. But its always a game of risk vs. reward, as every temptation will unleash a consequence on the house. **'Pendant of Protection' - If one houseguest takes the temptation, they will be immune from the next three evictions. **'Ring of Replacement' - If one houseguest takes the temptation, they will be able to swap places with one of the three players chosen by random draw if they’re not one of the six houseguests playing. **'Halting Hex' - If one houseguest takes the temptation, they will be able to stop any of the next four evictions. ***'Curse #1' - The consequence of Week's 1 Temptation/Pendant of Protection would be a Houseguest had to self-nominate within the next 3 evictions. ***'Curse #2' - The consequence of the Ring of Replacement, if It was taken would be that a Houseguest had to sit out of the next two veto Competitions. ***'Curse #3' - The consequence/curse of the Halting Hex would be If the hex was used on week 2, an Instant Double Eviction would take place On Week 3 and would send 2 Houseguests home immediately. *'Time Warp Immunity' - During Week 4's Power of Veto Competition, BlairVersace took one of the prizes that did contained immunity until the jury stage of the game. HouseGuests Game History Week One At the Premiere of MBB, 18 Houseguests were swept into the house for a chance to win 2000 Robux, and the title of the First Seasons Winner! As soon as everyone was swept in, the temptation twist was accepted and the curse was put on AlexWillett who must nominate herself in the next THREE EVICTIONS. Following was the "Majority Rules" HOH where SongOfSilence managed to complete the tie breaker earning her title as HOH. Afterwards at the first nomination ceremony, SongofSilence decided to put up best for not knowing him, and decided to put up GucciFlipFlops to appease to the house. At the Veto Draws, SongOfSlience received a houseguest choice chip which resulted in her picking Baescar. Following chosen was AxelsUniverse and PerukeLuke. Following this, the Block Pushing POV was long but in the end Baescar pulled through and took the Power of Veto! At the veto meeting, Baescar played it safe and decided to discard the POV, leaving Best and Gucci on the block. At the live vote and eviction, Gucci was sent packing with a 8-2 vote. Week Two Following the premiere, 16 houseguests battled to be the 2nd Head Of Household for the summer. In the crapshot challenge it came down to Neon and Blair and Neon scored a perfect score with it being 100. During the nomination ceremony Neon decided to put up American and Best for reasons that weren't said. Moments later the POV which was a Simon Says competition was loaded and Enverai had beaten everyone. Enverai decided to save Alex with his POV win leaving the original nominees intact. Before votes could begin American pulled out his halting hex and reversed the week. Week Three (Double Instant Eviction) At the Head of Household Competition, Tyra won her second HOH of the season and had to nominate immediately. It was annouced to be a Double Instant Eviction, where the HOH had to nominate 3 HouseGuests for eviction and 2 would go home. Tyra talked It through and decided to nominate Neon, Axel and Ika for eviction. It was announced that this eviction would be a vote to save. The three nominees gave their speeches on why they should stay. At the live eviction of the night, Neon received 6 votes to save, Axel received 2 and Ika received none. Leaving Axel and Ika to be evicted. Week Four Following the Instant Eviction, Blair rose to the top and won HOH, her first Competition win of the season. At the nomination ceremony, she had decided to nominate Maniac and American for eviction. At the Veto Competition, there would be prizes and punishments, American won the HOH Advantage, Best was cursed with an HOH disadvantage, Blair won safety until the jury stage (Time Warp Immunity), Alex was cursed with being dressed as Anarky for 3 full sessions and Maniac was cursed with not getting any of the prizes behind the door. In the end, It was Baescar who won the Power of Veto! At the Veto Meeting, he decided to save Maniac from eviction, leaving American up on the chopping block. Blair shocked everyone when she nominated Tyra In his place. At the live eviction, Tyra was eventually evicted by a vote of 7-3. Week Five It was a new week and a new twist was unleashed on the house impacting the game in several ways. The Temptation Competition. Players had the option to opt-in or not and it would take place after the HOH where David Rose to power with a close score of almost tieing with NeonDev by 3 seconds. Enverai came in first and Ryan came in last and had to take a seat on the block as David proceeded with his nominees and selected Work & Neon. Before POV could begin best pulled out his ring of replacement so he'd play in the POV and came in Victorious by winning it. Week Six Cris won the mental HOH competition as his first comp win in the season. Before Nominees were picked, Players had their 2nd chance for temptation where iManiacz played aggressive against alexwillet ended up beating her, in the end, making her the third nominee. Afterward, The POV competition was prepared "Ready Set Woah!" where enverai came through using his POV win to only save David from the block. With another week voting to save best was evicted for having 0 votes to save himself from eviction. Jaden and David both walked due to them not getting their way and been encouraged by ex-production influences. Week Seven Round One Round Two Week Eight Week Nine (Instant Eviction) Week Ten Round One Round Two Week Eleven Week Twelve Finale The Jury Category:Seasons